Scorpius and Rose
by AllTheNamesITryAreTaken
Summary: One-shot about Scorpius and Rose's relationship. A meeting in the corridor and some Romeo and Juliet fun. "You're a Malfoy, and a Slytherin!" "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." NOT AU! Just quoting R&J!


**A/N: This is something that I wrote maybe two years ago. I'm not really sure, I found it on an old flashdrive and thought it was cute. I cleaned it up a bit but it definitely isn't my finest. But, like I said: cute.**

**Anything you recognize (and maybe some things you don't) belong to the brilliant Bard and the great J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley walked quickly down the Hogwarts corridor, her bright red hair pulled into a high, bushy ponytail. As usual, the teen was clutching a stack of books to her chest in addition to the many volumes already stuffed into her bag, which she had slung over her shoulder.<p>

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" a voice exclaimed. She whipped around, her books spilling from her arms in shock. Her eyes went wide as they fell upon the source of the voice. She looked around, as if not believing that the fair-haired boy could have spoken the words, before accepting that he was the only other person in the hallway.

"Shakespeare? Really Malfoy?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm a man of many mysterious qualities, Weasley," he replied airily, moving to pick up her books before holding them out to her, bowing low as she took them.

"Every one of your _mysterious qualities_, Malfoy, is cursed and locked away somewhere in your father's mansion," she said bitterly. Scorpius' lip seemed to twitch up a bit but he managed a mock-wounded expression, his hand on his heart.

"Thy wit is a very bitter sweeting; it is a most sharp sauce," the Slytherin quoted. The red-headed Gryffindor scowled and began to walk away swiftly, the boy close behind her. He was taller so it wasn't difficult for his long strides to match her rushed ones.

"Stop quoting Romeo and Juliet!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "And leave me alone! You know I'm right anyway! You're a Malfoy, and a Slytherin!" she snapped.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," he replied, not missing a beat. At her annoyed groan he continued. "Besides...What's in a name? That which we call a rose..." he paused to chuckle, smirking at the shorter girl. "That which we call a _R__ose_ by any other name would smell as sweet."

"And Malfoy would, were he not Malfoy call'd, retain the dear _narcissism_ which he owes without that title," she retorted, making a sharp turn to face him.

"Ah, now you really pain me, Rose!" he cried, once more clutching his heart. "Don't alter the beautiful work of the Bard! But I am glad you know the play,' he added.

"Of course I do," she told him. "Now is there a reason you're following me around, Malfoy?"

"I actually wanted to ask you a question, Weasley," he told her, his joking tone slipping a bit. "Would you...um..." He looked at the floor a bit, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before he continued. "Would you like to go to Hogwarts with me?" He looked truly nervous. The girl looked shocked for a moment, then her eyes face morphed into a sarcastic grin.

"Very funny, Malfoy," she said, still grinning. "Good one. Is this another one of your pranks to bother me? Do you want to embarass me? Ditch me so that I stand waiting for you all day? Laugh with your friends while I cry in my dormitory? Why do you love _bothering_ me so much?"

Scorpius' jaw dropped and incoherent mumblings fell from his lips. Dropping from the back of his neck, one hand reached out toward the girl who was stubbornly forcing herself not to cry. She shook him away, though, her brown eyes glaring directly into his soft gray ones.

"Rose I...I..." He was stuttering, attempting to regain his cool front, but failing. In a more impassioned voice than before, he whispered his next words. "I do protest, I never injured thee," he told her, looking deeply into her eyes and grabbing her shoulder firmly but gently. "But love you better then thou canst devise."

"Stop it," she sniffed, trying to turn away from his face. A traitorous tear slid down her cheek but the towering boy didn't let her go. Instead he leaned down to look into her eyes.

"Rose-" he tried, but she interrupted.

"I really did like...but anyway," she mumbled, stopping herself halfway through the statement. "If love be rough with you, be rough with love," Rose declared firmly. "Prick love for pricking and you beat love down!" Defiantly, she glared back at his now-genuine wounded expression.

"No, no, Rose," he muttered, his eyes tracing her face for some line of hope for himself. "No. I'm being honest. I really, really do like you, Rose." Her eyes imitated his, searching his expression for some sign of a lie.

"And...in this case..." she began, seeming to weigh each word carefully before she spoke." His eyes widened and he spoke quickly.

"Neither, fair saint," he repeated, this time in the fierce whisper, his hand going to her cheek. A strong blush erupted over her face, her eyes looking down nervously. "I don't want to leave you, and I'd certainly hate to see you die." A shadow of his old cocky smirk graced his pale face with this explanation.

"Well...I'm not the kind of girl you date, Malfoy. So just...just forget about it." She made no move away, though.

"Teach me how I should forget to think." There was almost a challenge in his tone. His thumb softly brushed away her tear and he leaned his face down towards hers, their lips almost meeting. He paused, though, and she retreated slightly.

"Wisely and slow," she whispered, raising a finger to his lips."They stumble that run fast." The boy's long arm snaked around her slender waist, her stack of books a barrier between their bodies. His other hand moved her finger away before going back to her cheek.

"I'll catch you," he promised.

Rose reached onto her tiptoes to close the last bit of distance between their faces. Her soft lips pressed into his rougher ones in a short but strong kiss. When they parted they leaned their foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes.

Suddenly a earsplitting ringing sent them jumping apart in shock. It was the bell that signalled the end of the lunch period.

"I have-" they began in sync. They both laughed nervously at the awkward moment.

"Class," Scorpius muttered, nodding.

"Don't say it like it's a curse word!" she told him, defending the school she so dearly loved.

"It's just-" he began.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," she finished, grinning at him. He smiled at how she'd read his mind. Now they were standing face to face in the middle of a corridor that was rapidly filling with students, reluctant to leave. Rose was the first to go, heaving a sigh before turning to leave. When she gave a glance back she had to smile at the sight of Scorpius watching her go.

"So, Hogsmeade?" he called after her, causing many students to stop and stare in shock. She herself halted, her eyes sparkling as she replied.

"Sure."

Scorpius let out a small laugh as the whispers broke out among the watching crowd, hisses of 'Weasley and Malfoy!' 'Gryffindor and Slytherin!' '...cousin's best friend?' and '...families fighting in the war?' The couple ignored voices; they knew all of the conflicts well.

"At what o'clock tomorrow?" he quoted to her, still smirking.

"Why, at the hour of nine, of course!" she said as thought it were the most obvious of answers.

"Of course," he conceded, bowing to her smugly as she retreated into the Transfiguration classroom.

Shaking his head he walked away grinning. _Better say thanks to mum for making me learn Shakespeare, _he thought to himself, smiling. Then, smiling larger, _My father will be furious..._ Walking into the History of Magic classroom Scorpious' smile grew sloppy. _And...Rose Weasley...Finally!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't notice, it was a Rose/Scorpius ONESHOT with them quoting lines from Shakespeare's (duh) _Romeo and Juliet_.**

** Questions? Comments? Review or PM! I'll answer. Unless you comment a question and then your profile prohibits PMs...UGH! Sorry, just venting from a previous story. Love you, thanks for reading!**


End file.
